


Sweet Boy

by JaneDoe112255



Category: Marianas Trench
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Cock Rings, Cowgirl Position, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fever, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jealousy, Josh wants to be a Sweet Boy, Kneeling, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Little plot, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Men Crying, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Abuse, Polyamory, Porn, Porn With Plot, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Protectiveness, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sassy, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe112255/pseuds/JaneDoe112255
Summary: Mike hears crying coming from Matt's bedroom and sees something that he cannot get out of his head.





	1. Watching

**Author's Note:**

> IDK way I did this... I regret everything.

There were many benefits to living with three other men. One of them being that he could save money as he did not need to spend too much on rent when it was split four ways. Same with groceries. Another thing was that there was never a time that you are alone, which could be annoying sometimes, but for Mike, it was most of the times a good thing. The worst thing was that living with three other men was about as good for his dating life as living with his parents had been. That was all the man was thinking about when he came home about two hours before he said that he was going to. 

Why did he always get stuck with the crazy ones? Mike could not help but wonder as he shrugged off his coat and kicked off his shoes in front of the door. The man had planned to grab a beer (or five... or ten) and go to sleep. Mike had just reached the kitchen when he heard crying coming from Matt's room. Worry ran through Mike as he thought that the youngest man in the band was crying for whatever reason, something that Mike had only seen twice in the five years that Mike had known Matt. Once because of a breakup and another for a reason that Mike still has no idea. 

Mike rushed over to his friend's room. The door was slightly ajar. As Mike got closer to the door, the man started to hear a voice, "I-I wanna be your Sweet Boy," someone said in a choked up voice that sounded a lot like a distraught Josh. Josh? Why did Josh sound so upset? Why was he crying? What the hell did he mean that he wanted to be someone's sweet boy? What the hell did that even mean? Who was Josh talking to? What the hell was going on?

Against his better judgment, Mike crept closer to the door. When he finally got close enough to peer inside, he saw something that would be ingrained into his mind for the rest of his life. Josh was on his knees, completely nude. Mike's eyes landed on Josh's cock. Now Mike had seen his friend dick a couple of times (a ramification of living with the same man for five years), but he never saw it like this, Josh's dick was flushed and hard, reaching toward his belly button. Mike licked his lips and felt rooted in his spot and was able to tear his eyes away from Josh's cock and he looked toward the younger man's bum that was bright red in color as if it had been beaten, but Josh still had it rested on the back of his shins. That must have hurt; Mike could not help but think. Mike's eyes traveled upward to see that Josh's fingers where digging into his pale thighs, making the nails that Mike could see white in color. Higher, higher, Mike's eyes moved until Mike could see Josh's face. The man's lower jaw and lip quivered as if he was a small child trying to hold back tears. Josh's lips were swollen as if he had been kissed roughly. Josh sniffled and hiccuped, and tears were leaking out of his eyes. Josh's usually bright blue eyes were nearly black with how blown out in lust his pupils were. Those eyes were glued to the person standing in front of him. Josh's forehead was sweating, little beads of sweat cascading down his forehead and down his temples and eventually joining his tears on his cheek. Most of Josh's black and blue stuck to the young man's forehead from the sweating, but some of it was stuck up on end like someone had run their hands through it or, more likely in this situation, someone had pulled the strains. 

"You have not been a very sweet boy," that someone scolded the young man. Mike's eye ripped away from Josh, and to his surprise, it was Matt that was in front of the other man. Matt was standing tall with his hands in his hips like a parent scolding a child. Matt did not have a shirt on, but he had pants on that looked a little too tight much as Mike's pants were getting watching what was going on in front of him. Mike's eyes traveled up Matt shirtless chest much as he did with Josh. When Mike got to the younger man's face, he was surprised, Matt's face was hard like he was angry with the other man that he was staring at but at the same Matt's face was soft in a way that Mike could not describe. Almost as if he could drop the hard, angry look at any time. Not to mention the lust filled look that was in Matt's eyes. 

Josh sobbed and curled up on himself and bowed his head down in shame, "I'm sorry, Matty," Josh whimpered, "I'm so, so sorry, Matty. I'll be good, Matty. I'll be a good boy, Matty. I-I just wanna be your s-sweet boy, M-Matty," Josh started crying again, shoulders shaking. 

Matt's face then turned soft like Mike thought that it could, and the man stepped closer to Josh, and the man reached out to gently stroke Josh's hair and cheek, "you do want to be my sweet boy don't you, Josh?" Matt asked with a soft voice. 

Josh seemed to hesitate a second before he looked back up at Matt, Josh nodded frantically and whimpered out, "yes, Matty, I-I wanna be your sweet boy, Matty please," Josh begged. He fucking begged, and that went straight to Mike's dick, and his pants became even tighter. 

What the hell was wrong with him? Why the fuck was he standing in the doorway of his friend's room watching his two best friends have a weirdly intimate moment that Mike did not even know that they were capable of until about five minutes ago. The worst part of this whole thing was that he was slowly getting painfully hard by everything that he was seeing and he did not feel like he could not move from the spot that his friends, thankfully could not see him, but Mike could see them. 

Mike was brought out of his thoughts when Matt said, "I think I know how you can be my sweet boy again, Josh," with a smile on his face, practically petting Josh's hair.

Josh's face turned hopeful like he was a little boy that was just told that he could have all the candy in the world, "please Matty. I wanna be your sweet boy."

Mike saw as Matt held onto Josh's hair tighter, causing Josh's head to pull back, exposing his neck in a submissive position. Josh did not whine or whimper as Mike almost expected him to after all the man just had his hair pulled so hard that his head jerked back, the man moaned lowly. Mike bit his lip to stop himself from groaning as well. Mike fought to not touch himself. Yes, he was being a creep by watching his friend's foreplay, but he was not going to masturbate to them. 

"Good boy," Mike heard Matt say as he bent down to lick at Josh's exposed neck. Josh whimpered as Matt began to suck on his neck. Mike's eyes followed Matt's hands as they moved down Josh's body. Down his chest, rubbing the man's nipples for a couple of seconds, down his sides and belly to his thighs, touching Josh's hands that were still digging into his legs. Josh whimpered again as one of Matt's hands grasped at Josh's wrists, and the other ghosted his cock. Josh whined, hips bucking up slightly as if he could feel Matt's hand and want him to touch his cock. Josh breathing started to come out faster, causing his chest to rise and fall rapidly. 

"Pl-please, Matty," Josh whimpered after a few minutes of Matt teasing him, "touch me, please, Matty." Mike heard Josh sigh when Matt stroked Josh slightly harder, but then he stopped. Josh whined, and it took all of Mike's power not to whine with him. 

Matt stopped sucking at Josh's neck, looking at the bruise that Josh would have a hard time covering tomorrow, Matt smirked and licked the bruise. Josh whimpered, bucking his hips again. Matt took his hand away from the man, and Josh fussed trying to follow Matt, but Matt stroked Josh's hair gently and whispered in such a low voice that Mike could hardly hear them, "not yet, Josh."

Josh stuttered, and tears entered his eyes again, and he whined, "please, Matty," Josh begged, and Mike bit his lip a little harder.

Matt gripped his hair, hard causing Josh head to move to one side, "not yet," Matt hissed into Josh's ear, moving closer to the other man. 

Josh gulped and shook hard. When he calmed down, he looked Matt right in the eyes, "how do you want me?" Josh asked Matt, but Mike had a few ideas about how he wanted the younger man.

Matt smirked and answered, "what if I want you just like this? On your knees for me, so close to cumming but not allowed. What if I don't let you cum at all, Baby Boy."

Josh whimpered, and he looked like he would have curled up on himself if Matt's hand was not in his hair, "wh-whatever you want, Sir. I do whatever you want, Sir." 

Mike gulped and moved his weight from one foot to the other causing his now completely hard cock to shift in his pants. Mike bit his lip so hard that he felt a burst of copper hit his tongue, but Mike did not care.

"What's my name, Josh?" Matt asked, eyes suddenly hard and angry, but not at Josh it seemed, but at what Josh said. Why didn't Matt liked being called sir Mike could not help but wonder. 

"M-Matty," Josh whispered as if talking to himself, "Matty," Josh repeated, a little bit stronger this time, looking Matt in the eyes. 

The hardness in Matt's eyes vanished, and he smiled gently at the man. Matt let go of Josh's hair, but his other hand was still gripped around Josh's wrist, gently rubbing his inner wrist with his thumb. The hand that had been in Josh's hair stroked at Josh's cheek in the most loving way that Mike thought was possible, "good boy."

Josh sighed if relief, head bowing down.

"Joshy," Matt lightly patted his cheek, "are you still with me?" 

Josh nodded, "yes Matty," Josh squirmed, trying to kneel a little straighter, "I'm with you, Matty, promise, Matty."

Mike wonder a second why Josh kept repeating the other man's name every chance he got, but he did not get the opportunity to think about that too much when Matt said, "pull down my pants, Josh."

Josh looked up at Matt and licked his lips like a puppy wanting food, and Matt smirked, seemingly able to read whatever was going through Josh's head, "yes, Baby Boy," Matt answered, "only if you pull my pants down now."

Josh nodded and cleared his throat, "yes, Matty." 

Mike supposed that he should not have been surprised as Josh followed Matt's orders to a tee. But then again, Josh seemed to be unnaturally submissive right now, and he desperately wanted to be Matt's 'Sweet Boy' again, whatever that meant. 

"Good boy," Matt praised, and Josh licked his lips again as he stared at Matt's cock.

"Please," Josh whimpered, squirming around for a second, shaking his pink ass in a way that Mike thought was not too accidental, "please Matty." 

Mike wondered for a second what it would sound like if Josh said his name, begging to suck Mike's cock, but he paid attention to the seance in front of him again when Matt chuckled and sat on the bed, feet still firmly on the floor. He looked at Josh, who had not moved a muscle, seemingly waiting for Matt's instructions. 

"Come here Josh," Matt said, patting his knees. Josh whimpered, curling up slightly but he still listened crawling over to Matt. Mike's cock jumped in his pants at the sight of Josh on all fours. Mike could not help but rub himself through his jeans.

"Not over my knee, Baby," Matt reassured with a smile, "you do not deserve another punishment."

Oh God, so that meant that Matt did spank Josh, Mike felt a pang of arousal course through him at the thought of how Josh would look over Matt's knee, squirming and crying and begging Matt to stop the punishment. It took everything that Mike had not to moan, rubbing himself a little harder, fighting with himself not to stick his hand in his pants.

Josh sighed in relief at Matt words and Matt smirked, "get to work, Josh," he ordered.

Josh nodded suckling the head of Matt's cock into his mouth, Matt sighed, hands going to the back of Josh's head, gripping at the hairs that he found there. Josh groaned, popped off of Matt's head and licking Matt's cock. Matt moaned lowly in the back of his throat, head going back on his shoulders, exposing his neck much like Josh had a few minutes ago, but it somehow did not look submissive as it did with Josh. 

"C'mon, Josh, be my sweet boy again," the words seemed to kick Josh into gear, and he stopped teasing the other man. He took Matt's cock into his mouth and sucked on it, slowly bobbing his head up before taking Matt deeper than before until Josh finally got to Matt's base and stayed there for a few seconds, hollowing out his cheeks and suckling. Mike imagined that Josh was moving his tongue around the underside of Matt's dick and wondered how that would feel like with Josh's tongue ring. It must feel amazing. Mike had to bite the palm of his hand because he needed something more than just his lips to stop from making any noise. He rubbed himself harder, starting to sweat. 

"Good boy, Baby. Such a good boy," Matt groaned out, tugging on Josh's hair, causing Josh to moan and Matt's hips bucked slightly.

Josh started to move again, up and down and up and down on Matt's cock for a few minutes, hollowing out his cheeks and moaning when Matt pulled his hair or called him a good boy. Mike wondered what Josh's reaction would be if Matt called him a sweet boy. Josh started to buck his hips into nothing, probably in search of friction. Matt seemed to notice this a nudged his shin in between the singer's still spread legs. Josh moaned again and looked into Matt's eyes.

"C'mon, Baby," Matt said with a smirk, moving him leg closer to Josh's core, "hump my leg," Josh groaned, and Mike could not help but moan softly as Josh hurriedly obeyed the man, but thankfully the two other men seemed to be too much into what they were doing to hear Mike. 

After a few more minutes of Josh bobbing his head on Matt's cock and rubbing his own cock on Matt's leg, Matt moaned out an, "I'm going to cum, Sweet Boy. Swallow."

Josh whined but took Matt all the way to the base and hollowed out his cheeks as Matt came down his throat, still humping Matt's leg. 

"Such a good boy," Matt praised Josh as the younger of the two ground his hips into Josh's face and rode out his orgasm, "such a good, good Sweet Boy. My Sweet Boy again. Love you, Sweet Boy. Love you." 

Josh whimpered again at the words and rubbed himself a little harder onto Matt's leg. At the same time, Matt pulled his still half hard cock out of Josh's mouth.

"Stop, Sweet Boy, stop," Matt ordered, pulling his leg away from Josh's still painfully hard looking cock. Josh let out a sob, but he stilled his hips and rested his head on Matt's tight. Mike's own hand stopped rubbing himself through his jeans.

"Pl-please Matty," Josh begged in a horse sounding voice, "please."

"Shh, Sweet Boy," Matt said in a calming sounding voice, rubbing his cheek "I don't want you to cum yet."

Josh bit his lower lip and said, "I need to, bad."

"I know, Sweet Boy, but who tells you when to cum?" Matt asked with a firm tone. 

"Matty," Josh whimpered, breathing starting to even out. 

"Good boy," Matt praised, "up on the bed, hands and knees for me, Sweet Boy," Matt ordered. 

"Yes, Matty," Josh whimpered as he got up on the bed. Mike gulped silently as Josh canted in ass up into the air, but he did not seem to be able to get his arms to listen to him. Josh huffed and whined, probably just wanting to listen to Matt. 

"It's okay, Sweet Boy," Matt told the other man, rubbing up and down Josh's back, "stay like that, Baby Boy." 

Josh moaned and nodded, "please Matty," Josh begged. 

"Please what, Sweet Boy?" Matt asked with a smirk that told Mike that he knew exactly what Josh was begging for. 

"Uh- fuck me, Matty, please," Josh begged. Matt moaned and opened up the top drawer of the bedside table and pulled out the lude and something else that Mike could not see, "Pl-please, Matty, please."

"I'll give you what you need, Sweet Boy," Matt promised, getting on his knees behind the older man. Josh sighed in relief but whined when Matt put what Mike could now see was a cock ring around the base of Josh's cock. Josh shook his head apparently not liking the ring. 

Matt whispered, "I want this to last, Sweet Boy," in Josh's ear so low that Mike could hardly hear the younger man. Matt opened the lude and spread it on his first two fingers. Matt started to tease at Josh's hole gently, circling around the ring of muscle until Matt was able to push his first finger into Josh's ass. Mike could not see this too well and was very tempted to move so that he could see it, but he could not. All he could do was see whatever his position allowed him to see. Mike eventually lost himself and dipped into his hand into his jeans and grasped his dick, pumping his cock in the time that Matt was pushing his now two fingers in and out of Josh. Josh was moaning and whimpering in ways that made Mike what to do nothing more than just cum on the spot, but he could not. He wanted to see this thing through, no matter how fucked up that made him feel. 

Josh suddenly cried out in pleasure, whimpering and moaning like crazy. Mike smirked, "found you, Sweet Boy," Josh moan again and cried out as Matt must have hit the man's prostate again. 

"Matty, more, more, more, more. Please, please Matty, more," Josh begged with a small whimper. 

"More what, Joshy?" Matt asked as he put a third finger inside of the other man.

"Matty, please, I want it," Josh whined and whimpered as Matt seemed to spread his fingers inside of him.

"Want what, Baby Boy," Matt asked into the other man's ear, "what do you want, Sweet Boy. What do you want me to do."

"W-want want," Josh whimpered, and Mike wondered if Josh could even say what he wanted and wondered if Matt would give Josh what he wanted if Josh could not say it. Mike hoped so. 

"Want-want you to fuck me, Matty please," Josh begged, looking up at Matt, "please fuck me."

Mike bit his palm harder to the point that he made his hand bleed, he did not care, the man could not let the men find out that he was watching them have sex. Mike could not let the men find out that he was masturbating to them having sex.

Matt kissed Josh's shoulder blade and said, "okay, Sweet Boy. I'll give you what you need."

"Thank you," Josh whimpered, burying his face into the sheet in a way that made Mike want to do nothing more than run his hand through the younger man's hair.

Matt chuckled in a way that sounded fond as he took his fingers out of Josh's ass and slicked his cock up in lude and positioned himself teasingly above Josh's rim. 

"Matty," Josh whimpered, "Matty please, please fuck me," Matt groaned and harshly entered Josh. Josh cried out, and Mike winced, thinking that Matt hurt the man. 

Matt seemed to think the same thing as he said, "oh my God, Joshy, Sweet Boy, are you okay. Do you need me to pull out?" 

Josh whined and moved his hips, moving Matt inside of him, and shook his head "I'm okay, Matty," Josh told Matt with a moan, "so full, so good."

Matt moaned too, "you feel good too, Sweet Boy," Matt pulled out almost all the way before he moved back in, slowly at first.

"Faster, Matty, faster," Josh whined, "harder please, Matty, please."

"Keep talking like that, Sweet Boy, I'm going to cum right now," Matt teased Josh and Mike could not help but agree. 

"Please," Josh begged with a small whimper, "please, please." 

Matt groaned and moved faster and harder, Mike followed him, pumping his cock harder, twisting and pulling.

Matt teased then came for a second time with a shout, Matt rolled his hips slowly, milking his second orgasm. 

"Matty," Josh whimper, "please, may I cum."

Matt laughed, Letting his hand drift down to Josh's dick to release it of the cock ring. Josh sighed in relief but still did not cum, even as Matt began to pump his cock up and down. Josh whined and writhed beneath the other man, still not cumming even though it was obvious that Josh wanted to so bad.

"Such a good boy for me, my Sweet Boy, such a good boy," Matt said, and after a few seconds of Josh whimpering and whining and trying not to cum, Matt said, "cum for me now, Sweet Boy." 

Finally, Josh came with a shout of Matty. Mike came too, biting his hand harder so that he did not moan out loud. Mike saw white and was not able to come back to himself for a few minutes, and when he did, he could hear Josh asking if he and Matt could take a shower together. Josh said if Matt could wash his hair. Matt chuckled and said that he would clean him from head to tow if Josh wanted. 

"Please," Josh begged with a sigh. 

Mike needed to get out of here. Now. 

Mike rushed into his room, feeling disgusted with himself and desperately needing a change of clothes. 

...

The next morning, Mike was sitting in the kitchen, eating some cereal with messy morning hair. He was not able to sleep the previous night; he was not able to get the image of Matt and Josh out of his head. Even when he was finally able to get to sleep, he had a wet dream involving Josh and Matt that he did not even want to think because it made his sweats a little too tight. 

"Hey, Mike," Josh said as he and Matt walked into the kitchen about five minutes later, "you look like shit," Josh said bluntly. 

Matt hit the back of Josh's head, "ow," Josh glared at Matt, but Matt's look seemed to straighten Josh up, and he sat down with a small wince and a sorry towards Mike. 

"It's fine Dude," Mike said and cleared his throat when it became too tight, and Josh was sitting too close, and Mike knew that why Josh was wincing and squirming as he was sitting. 

"What do you want to eat, Josh?" Matt asked, going to the fridge.

Josh shrugged looking down, not wanting to get in trouble again, and Matt nodded, taking out the eggs and going into the freezer and pulling out the bacon. 

"Do you want anything, Mike?" Matt asked.

"N-No, no thank you," Mike cleared his throat again, eating a little faster. Matt and Josh shared a consered look about their bandmate.

"Are you sure you're okay, Mike?" Josh asked, then noticed the bandage on his hand, "what happened to your hand, Man?" Josh reached to touch Mike and Mike flinched back. 

"Nothing!" Mike shouted more loudly than necessary, "nothing." 

Mike jumped up and put his bowl into the sink and rushed to get out of the kitchen and back into his bedroom, ignoring the concerned calls of his friends. 

"What just happened?" Josh asked as Matt put the eggs down on the countertop. 

"I'm not sure," Matt answered with concern in his eyes.


	2. Sick Confusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh gets sick and admits that he wants something from Mike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sexy times await you.

Mike felt like the most fucked up person in the world right now. These past few weeks he had been watching two of his best friend having sex. The man could not get enough of it, and he had even gone as far as to lie to Matt and Josh when he would go on dates, saying that he would be home a few hours after the man was planning to get home so that he could get a glimpse of their activities. He even lied that he was going on dates at all. Mike had seen a lot of things, to say the least. Mike had seen a punishment about the third time watching. Josh had been crying and squirming as Matt hit his ass ten times with his bare hand then hit Josh ten more times with a hairbrush. Matt forced Josh to count every single one with a "thank you, Matty" after he counted. Mike had cum two times just watching it. That was probably the worst part; he was turned on by watching and thinking about watching his friends having sex more than anything that he could think of, and Mike masturbated to them every time he saw them. How could he do that? How could he be turned on by watching his friends have sex? It made him feel disgusting. He was a voyeuristic bastard. But he could not stop. Mike did not want to stop. What was wrong with him?

"Matty, Matty, please," Mike heard Josh whimper as soon as he entered the house from another failed date. His pants instantly got tighter, and Mike did not hesitate as he walked down the hall toward the more than familiar room. 

"Hold on, Sweet Boy," Matt told Josh in a soothing voice. They were on the bed, bodies moving together, Matt was licking and nibbling on Josh's clavicle causing little red marks to appear on Josh's smooth looking skin. Josh's face was flush with arousal, and he was moaning and whimpering lifting his hips up to meet Matt's, rubbing their hard, leaking cocks together. Josh's hands were traveling up and down Matt's back, one of his hands going up to grasp Matt's hair at his scalp. Matt was rubbing his hands up and down Josh's ribs, one of his hands rubbing the nipples and his other hand going down to grasp Josh's already rock hard cock. Matt pumped Josh dick, twisting and squeezing the tip. Josh moaned and whimpered, bucking his hips up. Josh dug his nails into Matt's back, scratching it, little red lines blooming on Matt's back, and his breathing picked up more. Matt smirked and sucked on Josh's clavicle.

"Matty, please," Josh begged once again. Mike's hand drifted down to his jeans and gripped himself feeling pleasure corse through his body. 

"Please what, Sweet Boy," Matt whispered into Josh's ear, nipping at Josh's earlobe.

"Please, may I cum, please," Josh whimpered, screwing his eyes shut, "Pl-please, Matty."

Matt squeezed the base of Josh's cock to keep him from cumming, "Not yet, Baby."

Josh whimpered, hips stuttering up, Matt let go of Josh's cock to rub the other man's inner thigh. Josh sobbed and shook his head. Mike bit his lower lip again. He was eventually going to have scabs on his lips from biting them so hard, but at the moment Mike did not care he needed to be quiet. The man did not even know how the men would react if they found out Mike was watching them. He did not want to think about it. They would hate him forever.

"I want to try something new Sweet Boy," Matt told Josh once he had calmed down a little so that he could process the words. Matt was still rubbing at Josh's inner thigh.

"What Matty?" Josh asked, looking Matt in the eye, pupils were blown out wide in lust.

"I want you to ride me, Sweet Boy," Matt whispered into Josh's ear, kissing down his neck.

Josh whimpered, and Mike fought not to moan at the words, and Mike thought that he had seen everything. 

"What do you say?" Matt asked the other man.

"Y-Yes," Josh whimpered out, hiding his face into Matt's hair, "please, M-Matty."

Matt chuckled against Josh's neck and sucked it, "gotta prep first."

"No ring," Josh begged at Matt reached into the bedside table to get the lude. 

Matt snorted, "can you control yourself, Baby Boy?" Matt teasingly asked, rubbing up and down Josh's ribs.

"Yes, Matty," Josh nodded frantically, causing his bangs, that Matt had pushed back several times, to fall in front of his eyes, "promise, Matty, I promise."

Matt slicked his first two fingers up with the lube and rubbed Josh's hole slowly, "okay, Sweet Boy," Matt whispered in Josh's ear, "okay."

Josh sighed in relief moving his head to one side so that Matt could suck at the bruise that was already blooming on his neck, "spread your legs a little more, Sweet Boy," Matt ordered. 

Josh obeyed bending his legs at the knees to make Matt's access to his ass a little easier, and he spread his legs wider. Josh whimpered and moved with Matt as he moved his fingers in and out of Josh slowly.

Matt smirked, licking at the bruise, "That's it, Sweet Boy, fuck yourself on my finger."

Josh moaned and rushed to push Matt's finger inside of him. He was moving his hips back and forth slowly on Matt's one finger. Mike bit his lip a little harder and dipped his hand into his jeans, these jeans were slightly tight, so Mike undid his snap and zipper for easier access to his dick. Mike moved his hand in time with Josh's hips. Going faster as Josh started to move his hips more quickly. 

Matt slowly inserted a second finger when he was ready, Josh whined and whimpered and stilled his hips for a second, looked up a Matt as if asking for permission to keep moving. Josh was so damn sensitive, and that made Mike's lower belly tighten Mike gripped the base of his cock to stop himself from cumming. He could not cum now.

"Don't stop on my account, Sweet Baby Boy," Matt said with a small smile. Josh nodded and moaned as he started to move at a quick pace again. "Good boy," Matt praised, kissing the other man's cheek.

Josh moved his head toward Matt, "kiss, Matty, please," Josh begged.

Matt chuckled, "you need a kiss, Sweet Boy?" Matt asked with a smile.

Josh nodded with a whine. Matt smiled and kissed Josh on the lips for a few seconds when Matt tried to pull back, Josh whimpered and held onto Matt's head to make him kiss the other man again. Mike wondered what Matt or Josh's lips would feel against his own. Mike gulped as Josh started to move even faster against Matt's fingers. 

"Okay, that's enough, Sweet Boy," Matt whispered into Josh's ear as he took his fingers out of Josh's ass. Josh whined and whimpered, trying to follow Matt's fingers but the other man stopped him with a hand on Josh's hip, "It's okay, Baby Boy," Matt assured, rubbing his hand up against Josh side and slicking his cock with lube and kissing the man on the lip for a couple of seconds. Mike once again stopped moving his hand and bit his palm, making sure not to bit too hard so that he did not make his palm bleed again.

Matt suddenly rolled himself so that he was on the bottom and Josh was on top. Mike had only seen this a few times in the past few weeks, and that was only when Josh was sucking Matt's cock. Never for this and Mike felt ashamed that he was excited to watch. 

"What's your safeword, Sweet Boy?" Matt asked, as he always did when they did something new or when they first started. 

"Trench, Matty," Josh said confidently making Matt smile. Matt helped Josh drop down onto his cock slowly. It was apparent that the younger of the two was trying to control himself so that he did not hurt Josh. When Josh finally settled all the way down on Matt's cock, he let out a cry that sounded like a mix between pleasure and pain. Josh whimpered and whined. Josh then slumped forward to rest his head on Matt's chest. Josh sobbed again. 

"Hey, Sweet Boy are you okay," Matt asked with concern in his tone.

Josh whimpered and buried his face into Matt's neck and sniffled. Mike saw him nibble at Matt's neck, much like Matt had done with Josh a few minutes ago. 

"C'mon, Baby Boy, be my Sweet Boy and talk to me," Matt encouraged, wrapping his arms around Josh's shoulders and held him close. Mike found that he likes these slow moments the best, it was the time that he would stop jerking himself and just watch the love between these two men that Mike did not even know that they could do a few weeks ago. 

"I-I'm... I'm fine," Josh whined, rubbing his face in Matt's chest like he was a kitten, "feels so good... different... but good."

Matt chuckled, kissing the top of Josh's head, "it's okay, Sweet Boy" Matt assured, "move when you are ready, Sweet Boy."

A couple of seconds later, Josh moaned and rolled his hips to move Matt inside of him much as he did with his fingers. Josh then lifted himself up and placed his hands on Matt's chest, moving up slowly on Matt's cock, and he slowly dropped back down, riping out a moan from Matt's throat. Josh went slowly at first, and Mike rubbed himself slowly too. Mike felt the heat build in his lower belly again as Josh started to move faster on Matt's cock. 

"Good boy," Matt praised, griping Josh's thighs, "such a good, Sweet Boy for me. Always listening, always such a good Sweet Boy."

Josh moaned at the words and Mike bite his hand a little harder to stop himself from moaning too.

"M-Matty, Matty, please Matty, please," Josh whined, going a little faster, "please."

"Keep going, Sweet Baby," Matt moaned, rubbing up and down Josh's legs, "I'm so close. Doing so good Baby, such a Sweet Boy."

"Sweet Boy," Josh repeated breath coming out on hard pants, rolling his hips as he took in Matt's dick completely.

"Yes, Baby," Matt said, rolling his hips with Josh's, "such a good Sweet Boy. My Sweet Boy, all mine."

Josh whimpered, and his hip stuttered, "your Sweet Boy," Josh moaned, "love... love."

Matt moan kicked his head back as he came in Josh's ass. Josh whimpered and moaned. Matt weakly rolled his hips as Josh laid back down on his chest and rolled his hips, seemingly for his own friction then for Matt.

After a second Josh whimpered and begged, "please, please Matty may I cum." 

"You did so good, Sweet Boy," Matt praised, running his hands through Josh's hair. Mike breathed in and out quickly, trying to make as little noise as possible when Matt finally said, "cum for me, Sweet Boy."

Josh sobbed and gave a cry of Matty as he always did when he was allowed to cum. Mike was soon to follow. 

"Cuddles," Josh whined, burying his face into Matt's chest as Matt moved so that his now soft cock dropped out of Josh's ass. Josh whimpered, holding onto Matt a little harder. Matt held onto Josh too. 

"We need to get all clean," Matt told him, looking down at Josh and running his fingers through Josh's hair.

Josh sniffled, rubbing his cheek onto Matt's chest, "please, cuddles, just for a little bit," Josh rubbed his eyes, looking up at Matt with begging eyes, "please Matty." 

"Okay, Sweet Boy," Matt said with a small smile, rubbing and patting Josh's back, his other hand holding the back of Josh's head and scratching the man's scalp, "did so good tonight, so good. I love you Sweet Boy."

Josh sighed in relief, curling up on top of Matt and holding onto Matt as well, "love you too, Matty."

Mike left after that. 

...

The next morning, Matt and Mike were sitting together in the living room. They both had their instruments out, practicing a new song Josh had written for their new album. Mike was trying to focus on the song and not Matt's hands or body or anything about the younger man. Matt was wondering what the hell was wrong with the older man? He has been acting so different around him and Josh for the last about three weeks now. Matt was concerned about that. Did Mike find out that he and Josh were dating? Was he awkward around them because of that? Matt was about to ask the older man what the hell was going on with him when Josh shambled into the living room. 

Josh did not look too good, his cheeks were rosy with a fever, and his bangs were stuck to his forehead from sweat, and he was shaking from chills and pain his arms where wrapped his stomach in pain. His breathing sounded horrible with congestion.

The young man felt horrible, and he just wanted his Matty.

"Hey, Joshy," Matt said with concern in his tone when he saw the older man, "what's wrong?" 

Josh shook his head and whined stepping up to Matt and dropping himself into Matt's lap and burying his face into Matt's neck despite being taller than the younger man. Josh snaked his arms around Matt's waist and held onto Matt tightly. 

Matt sighed, rubbing the older man's back and running his fingers through the man's hair. Matt could feel Mike staring at them, but tried to ignore it to focus Josh. If Mike did not know that they were in a relationship before this, then he should know now. 

"Aww, you're burning up, Josh," Matt said with concern to his tone, feeling the heat that radiated off of the man.

"I don't feel good, Matty," Josh responded with a hoarse voice, and he sniffled, "sick." 

"I can tell, Joshy," Matt assured him, kissing the top older man's head, "everythings going to be okay, Joshy." Matt turned his head to look at Mike who was pretending to tune his bass and asked him to get the thermometer for Josh.

Mike got up to try and find a thermometer with shaking hands and mind on things that were not holey. Josh was sick and wanted comfort from his boyfriend, and all Mike could do was think about what he sees during his voyeurism. Mike shook his head and breathed in and out slowly to try and calm himself and get his mind off of want he had seen. Mike grabbed the thermometer and walked into the living room and handed it to Matt, trying his best not to make contact with the younger man. 

"Hey, Joshy," Matt said to get the older man's attention, patting the older man's too warm back gently, "let's take your temperature, Baby Boy."

Josh groaned and moved his head so that he could see Matt and he listened to Matt and opened his mouth so that Matt could place the thermometer in his mouth. 

"There you go, Joshy" Matt whispered the praise in Josh's ear when he took it in his mouth and closed his lips around the object. Matt wrapped the older man up in his arms like his was a small child that needed comfort, and Josh soaked it all up leaning further into the younger man's embrace, and he closed his eyes and listened to the younger man's heartbeat. Josh sighed as Matt started to rock him from side to side, enjoying the gentle, comforting movements as he always did. He really loved his Matty.

The thermometer beeped about thirty seconds later, and Matt took the thermometer out of the older man's mouth and winced at the numbers, "38.6, Joshy. That's pretty high. We need to get some medicine in you, Buddy."

Josh groaned and hid back into Matt's neck, never wanted to come out again. He felt like shit, and he did not want to do anything but go back to bed and snuggle with Matt and take a nap. Despite just waking up, he felt exhausted and just wanted to snuggle and sleep. Though the man knew that Matt would want him to eat and drink and take medicine. Josh did not want to do any of that; he just wanted to cuddle and sleep. But Josh also knew that he would always listen to Matt. He loved being Matt's Sweet Boy. 

"I'll get some Tylenol," Mike said, it was the lest that he could do with everything that he had been doing to them. Plus, Josh did not look like he could even stand for long enough for Matt to get up to find the Tylenol and Josh did not look like he wanted to get out of Matt's lap and he should not have to. 

"Thanks, Mike," Matt nodded toward Mike's direction. He continued to speak to Josh in a low tone so that Mike could not hear him, "how about you take some medicine then we can go back to bed, Sweet Boy."

"Cuddles?" Josh asked, looking up at Matt with glassy eyes.

Matt smiled down at the older man and wondered for a second what Josh would do without his cuddles and said, "yes, Sweet Boy of course. We can cuddle for as long as you want, okay."

"Thank you, Matty," Josh said with a sigh, resting his head on Matt's chest. 

Mike came back into the living room with the medicine and some water to see the Josh was still in Matt's arms with his head on Matt's chest, right under the man's chin with his eyes closed. Matt was rocking the older man from side to side slowly and calmly, rubbing Josh's back and scratching the older boy's scalp. It honestly looked adorable, and Mike knew that he could probably stare at the men all day long if they were like this and not think anything sexual. Hopefully.

"Thanks, Mike," Matt repeated his earlier sentiment as he took the medicine and water for the older man.

"Welcome," Mike said sitting back down and messing around with his bass and pretending not to look at the men.

"C'mon, Buddy," Matt said patting the older man's back, "let's take some meds then we can go in my room and snuggle."

Josh nodded, taking the medicine without complaint with the promise of snuggles. Matt helped Josh drink some more water because if Josh were not going to eat yet, he would need to drink. 

"Up we go, Joshy," Matt said helping the man stand up. Josh groaned pitifully and held his tummy, "does your stomach hurt, Joshy?" Matt asked as they left the living room and entered Matt's room.

"Bad," Josh whimpered.

"What else hurts, Sweet Boy?" Matt asked as he sat Josh on the bed and helped him lay down. 

"Head and throat and everything aches," Josh told him curling up on his side with a deep cough. Matt covered Josh with the comforter and laid down on the bed himself. Matt allowed the older man to snuggle into his side and the man closed his eyes. Matt wrapped his arms around the older man tightly and stroked the man's hair, know that would put Josh to sleep easier than everything else. 

"Tired," Josh whined, then coughed again.

"Go to sleep, Sweet Boy," Matt told him, rubbing the man's back, thinking about what the man would need. Medicine was the first and most obvious thing that came to his mind something for cough and mucus. Matt knew that they did not have medication for that in the house. Matt would need to go to the store for the medicine and made for some Vicks as Josh's breathing was slightly hindered by congestion. He would get some ingredients for food that Josh would eat and some tea because his Sweet Boy said that his throat hurt. Matt would have to wait until the older man fell asleep until he could go to the store. There was no way that Josh would let Matt go anywhere right now. The younger man thought that the man falling asleep would happen very soon by the way that Josh was breathing. 

"We'll get you all better soon, Sweet Boy, okay. I'll take good care of you okay, Sweet Boy?" Matt whispered into the man's ear.

Josh smiled, "okay, Matty," Josh nodded, snuggling deeper into his Matty side, "love you."

"Love you too, Sweet Boy."

...

Matt had asked Mike to get Josh to eat something when the man woke up if Matt did not get back from the store before Josh woke up. So, Mike was on the couch, waiting for Josh to wake up, either coming into the living room or hearing him. Mike was trying to turn off his brain and not think about the fact that if Matt did not get back before Josh woke up his would have to be alone with the object of his sexual desires for the past few weeks, probably for longer.

About twenty minutes later, Mike heard whining coming from Matt's room. Mike cleared his throat and shook his head to try and get any sexual thoughts out of his head. There was nothing sexual about that whining. Josh was sick and just woke up alone and probably just wanted Matt. Mike sighed and got up to warm up some canned soup, the easiest thing that Mike could make for the younger man. 

Mike walked into Matt's room with the soup once it was warmed up, trying not to think about all of the times that he had been right inside of the doorway, watching the two of his friends.

"Hey, Josh," Mike said, sitting the soup down on the bedside table, wondering momentarily how Josh was going to eat it in bed because there was no way that Mike was going to force Josh to get out of bed if he did not want to.

"Matty?" Josh asked, looking around the room with a hopeful look, but when he saw Mike, he looked slightly disappointed then said, "Mike."

Mike snorted and rolled his eyes, "yep, Man it's just me." 

"Where's Matty?" Josh said, looking up at Mike with glassy eyes, begging the older man to tell him where Matt was.

"He is at the store, Buddy," Mike told the younger man, but before he could ask if Josh wanted to eat Josh asked-

"Why is he as the store?"

"He needs to get you some stuff for you, and he should be back soon," Mike promised, "he asked me to get you something to eat."

Josh groaned at the thought of eating, "I don't want to eat," Josh shook he head.

Mike sighed, Josh could be the most suborn person in the world when he wanted to, especially when it came to not wanting to eat. All Mike knew was that Josh would want to listen to Matt. But would he listen to Mike just because Mike told Josh Matt wanted him to eat? Only one way to find out.

"Matt told me that he wanted you to eat something when you woke up," Mike said, picking up the soup that was still steaming.

Josh's face contorted into a disgusted face and turned away, "no," Josh shook his head, "no thank you." 

Mike sighed and did not think before he said, "you want to be a Sweet Boy don't you?" in a way that he had heard Matt say to Josh a few times. 

Josh's eye widened instantly, and his mouth opened and looked at Mike, his fevered brain trying to process what Mike said to him, "you know about Sweet Boy?" how did Mike know about Sweet Boy? Both Matt and Josh were careful with that nickname because they did not want anyone else to know, not even their bandmates. So, they only used the nickname in private. How did Mike know about it? How did Mike know how it would affect him? How did Mike know that Josh wanted to be Matt's Sweet Boy?

Mike gulped, looking down at his lap. What the fuck was he thinking? Why did the man just say that? Goddammit, he was a fucking idiot. 

"Yes, I know about Sweet Boy," Mike said, deciding to be honest.

Josh looked at Mike with skeptical eyes, looking Mike up and down as if deciding whether or not to trust him, "how do you know about Sweet Boy?"

Mike shook his head, "you really don't want to know, Josh," Mike told him not able to meet Josh's eyes.

The room was silent for a few minutes. Mike was about to leave the room with the soup on the bedside table when Josh whispered, "I think about being your Sweet Boy sometimes," in an almost timid tone.

It was Mike's turn to look Josh up and down with a confused look on his face, "what?" Mike asked.

"I think about being your Sweet Boy sometimes," Josh then licked his lips and muttered, "I love being Matty's Sweet Boy a lot, but... uh- I don't know... but I also want to be your Sweet Boy."

Mike looked around the room, almost expecting Matt to come out of nowhere and confront Mike about watching him and Josh having sex, but there was no one else in the room but him and Josh.

"Does-uh- does Matt know this?" Mike could not help but ask.

Josh nodded, "Matty knows, and he wants you too, even though he won't talk about it too much because Matty does not think that it is possible," tears entered Josh's eyes, and he blinked rapidly, trying to make the tears go away. He did not know why he was telling Mike all of this. But he could not stop himself. Later Josh would probably blame the fever. Josh gripped the comforter and squirmed around for a second.

"Can I be your Sweet Boy?" Josh asked so softly that Mike almost did not hear him.

Mike's mouth opened and closed a few times not sure how to answer that question. How was he supposed to answer that? He just found out that Matt "wanted" him, whatever that was supposed to mean (though Mike had a few pleasurable ideas about what that could mean) and that Josh wanted to be his Sweet Boy as well as Matt's. Mike knew that there was a sexual aspect to that nickname, but he did not know what else it could mean. But, Mike desperately needed Josh to eat, so Mike gulped and said, "yes, you can be my Sweet Boy," Josh looked relieved, but Mike continued, "only if you eat, Josh."

Josh whined, biting his lower lip and squirming around for a second, "wanna be your Sweet Boy," Josh whispered bowing his head down.

"Then let's eat Josh," Mike said, not believing what was happening, handing the bowl of soup to Josh. Mike put a spoon into Josh's hand and said, "eat."

Josh nodded, wanting to be Mike's Sweet Boy, dipping the spoon into the brothy chicken noodle soup. He tried to make to the spoon to his mouth, but his hand was shaking too much, and he spilled some of the soup onto the comforter and his shirt. Josh whined and dropped his spoon into the bowl. 

"I'm sorry, Mike, I'm sorry," Josh's breathing picked up, and tears entered his eyes, thinking that Mike would be mad at him and try and punish him. Josh whimpered he was sick and trying to be a good Sweet Boy, but he could not stop the shaking in his hands. The man did not want a punishment. He was trying to be good. He was trying to be a good boy. Josh whimpered again. He just wanted to be a Sweet Boy.

"Josh, calm down, man," Mike told him, touching Josh's shoulder and rubbing it, "it's okay."

Josh tensed, "not mad?" Josh whimpered out. 

"No, I'm not mad," Mike said in disbelief. Would this be something that Matt would be mad about? Was Josh scared that Mike would spank him? While that sounded like something that Mike would not be opposed to doing if Josh deserved it, right now Josh did not deserve to be punished, he was sick and trying to listen, but not able to because of his shaking hands. Josh needed help, not a spanking. 

Josh said in relief at the reassuring words, wiping his cheeks of the wetness there.

"Do you want me to help you?" Mike asked Josh and Josh looked at the older man and hummed in question, "do you want me to help feed you?" Mike asked again. 

Josh considered the question for a second, he really did not want to eat, but at the same time, he was not lying when he said he wanted to be Mike's Sweet Boy, as well as Matt's. Plus it would not be the first time that he was fed and he liked it when Matt did it, so the younger man nodded and opened his mouth like a baby bird to accept the first bite of soup.

About five minutes later, Josh was done with the soup and sighed in relief, "good job, Bud," Mike praise, not able to help himself as he ran his fingers through the younger man's hair. 

Josh sighed and leaned into the touch, "Sweet Boy?" Josh asked, biting his lower lip. The man just wanted to be Mike's Sweet Boy. 

Mike licked his lips, thinking about if he should say yes or not but he had gone this far so he might as well and said, "yes, you are a Sweet Boy."

Josh smiled and curled up on his side, taking Mike's hand in his own, wanting to feel someone with him as he fell back asleep, but he knew that Mike might not be comfortable cuddling him no matter how much Josh wanted Mike to cuddle him.

"Night Mikey," Josh muttered. 

"Night Sweet Boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does Matt react... wait until next chapter.


	3. Talking and Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of talking and some more sexy times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my fav chapter to write.

Josh woke up a couple of hours later feeling a little bit better, plus someone was holding him making him feel warm and safe and protected. Josh loved the feeling of someone holding him, especially Matt. Matt was a good cuddler and always wanted to cuddle with Josh and always took care of him. He loved his Matt and love his cuddles. 

Though Josh did not know if it was Matt holding him or Mike, did Mike get comfortable enough and cuddle him? Or did Matt get back from the store and decide to cuddle him? Josh was not opposed to either of those options. Josh wanted Mike to cuddle with him, and he often let his mind, and he thought about what snuggling with Mike would feel like. At the same time, he knew that if Matt were cuddling him, he would have to tell Matt that he told Mike everything. How would Matt react to Josh telling Mike everything? Would he be mad? Would Matt be happy or relieved? Would he want to punish Josh for telling? 

Josh opened his eye and rolled over to see who was holding him, "hi Matty," Josh said in a hoarse voice.

"Hey, Sweet Boy," Matt said, smiling down at the older man and running his fingers through the older man's hair "feeling any better?"

"A little," Josh nodded his head, resting his head on Matt's chest.

"Let's take some more medicine," Matt told him, reaching over to the bedside table to get some more of Josh's meds. Josh felt less warm, so the Tylonal worked, thankfully. 

"K, Matty," Josh nodded, "can I have tea? My throat still hurts."

"Sure, Sweet Boy," Matt nodded with a smile as he helped the older man take the medicine, "Mike told me that you ate some soup."

Josh squirmed and tensed slightly when he heard the name, "yeah," Josh answered Matt's question. 

Matt noticed the way that Josh tensed and cocked his head to one side, "what is it, Sweet Boy? What's wrong?" the younger man asked with concern in his tone.

"Uh-" Josh licked his lips. Of course, Matt could read him like a book and knew when the older man needed to say something. Josh gulped- rip it off like a bandaid. 

"ItholdMikeeverything," Josh said in a rush, looking down at his lap so that he did not have to look Matt in the eyes. 

Matt felt his eyes widen when Josh told him that, "what?" Matt asked in disbelief.

Josh licked his lips and said, "I-I sorry. I don't-uh- I don't know why I told him everything."

"What do you mean that you told him everything?" Matt asked.

"I-I told him that you want him and that I want to be his Sweet boy," Josh admitted wringing his hands and stealing a glance at Matt. Josh relaxed a little bit as Matt did not seem to be angry, just surprised. 

"Josh," Matt sounded exasperated, but he could not blame Josh. Not only had Josh wanted Mike for a long time, but the older man had a fever. Josh did not have a filter, to begin with, and he had even less of one when he was sick, the older man just said whatever came to his mind, which could be funny sometimes, but right now it seemed that Josh finally admitted what he wanted to say for years now. Matt could not blame him. 

Josh sniffled again and rushed to explain, thinking that Matt was starting to get mad "I'm sorry, Matty. I couldn't... I don't know why I said anything, and I'm really sorry. Mike said he knew about Sweet Boy and I could not help myself."

Matt wrapped an arm around Josh's shoulder to try and calm the older man and get him to stop rambling, "hey, Baby, Sweet Boy calm down. It's okay," Matt rubbed up and down Josh's arm, wondering how in the world Mike knew about the Sweet Boy nickname. Josh rolled over to snuggled into Matt's side, hiding his face into Matt's chest. 

"N-not mad?" Josh whispered.

"No, Sweet Boy, I'm not mad," Matt reassured the older man and rubbing his back, "we need to talk to Mike sometime, you know that, right."

Josh nodded, "yeah," and melted into Matt's side, content that Matt was not mad.

"We'll talk to him later," Matt smiled, holding onto Josh a little tighter and ran his hand through Josh's hair, knowing that Josh would not be able to handle an extremely serious conversation with Mike right now. 

"Okay Matty," Josh said with a small nod. 

After a few seconds, Josh looked up Matt, "Matty?"

"Yes, Sweet Boy?" Matt cocked his head to the right, pushing the older man's bangs out of his eyes.

"Can I have that tea now?" Josh asked hand going up to his throat, "please?"

Matt could not hold back an amused chuckle if he wanted to, "sure, Sweet Boy, give me one second, okay?"

Josh nodded with a small smile, letting Matt get up. Josh snuggled into the pillows and closed his eyes. The man almost purred when Matt covered him back up with a comforter and ran his hand through his hair. Josh leaned into the younger man's touch. 

Matt smiled at the older man's reaction, going into the kitchen to make Josh some tea, relieved that Mike was in his room and not in the living room or kitchen. 

...

Later that day, Mike was sat in the living room after Matt texted him asking the older man to be in the living room so that they could talk. Mike honestly felt like he was a schoolboy who had been sent to the principles office and was about to get in trouble. Mike's right leg bounced up and down rapidly, and the man folded his hands into his lap to try and stop the shaking hands. Mike could not stop thinking that he was about to be yelled at, Matt was going to confront him about what happened between him and Josh, maybe he would ask how Mike how he knew about the whole Sweet Boy nickname thing. God, he would have to tell him that Matt that he watched Josh and Matt have sex. Mike squeezed his hands harder, that was the last thing in the world that he wanted to do. Mike breathed in and out slowly to try and calm himself and closed his eyes. He needed to calm himself down so that he did not make a fool out of himself. 

Mike then heard footsteps enter the room. The man looked up to see both Matt and Josh walking into the room. They sat on the couch, Josh leaned into Matt, still obviously not feeling the best.

"Hi Mike," Matt greeted. 

"He-hey," Mike replied, "uh- how's he doing?" Mike pointed at Josh. 

"I'm fine," Josh whispered as if he could feel the tension in Mike and he was scared to speak too loud.

Mike gulped and nodded, "good, good." 

There was a tense a few second were Mike felt like he was going to have a panic attack or throw up or both. God, Matt just speak, Mike begged in his mind. Mike had no idea what to say, and it felt like torture waiting.

Matt did not speak until Josh started to squirm and get just as nervous as Mike, "How do you know about Sweet Boy?" Mike asked in a nonaccusatory tone, just cerous. 

"Y-You don't want to know," Mike said quietly shaking his head, not meeting his eyes. 

Matt looked at the older man earnestly, "I think I want to know, Mike," and Matt did, there was no way that Mike should have known about the nickname. So, how that Hell did Mike know about it? 

Mike bite his lower lip, leg shaking a little faster, heart pounding, and hands shaking harder, "I've watched you guys-uh..." Mike stopped speaking, he opened and closed his mouth, trying to force out the words, but he found that he could not talk. He shut his mouth, praying that Matt and Josh would understand what he was trying to say, but they did not seem to understand, or Matt wanted to hear what Mike did.

"What did you watch," Matt said slowly, even though he had an idea of what Mike watched. Matt did not find himself angry or even creeped out by that idea. 

"I-I uh I," Mike could not say it. His mouth was too dry, and it felt like something was blocking whatever he was trying to say. 

Mike suddenly felt a hand over his. The man flinched in surprise but relaxed when he realized that the touch was friendly, Mike looked to his right and saw the Josh had left Matt side to hold Mike's hand.

"What did you watch Mikey?" Josh asked, his voice surprisingly soft and comforting for being sick. 

Mike closed his eyes and bowed his head, "I watched you guys... have sex," Mike finally admitted.

There Mike finally said it; it was all out in the open. The man felt slightly lighter though he was still scared of how the younger men would react, he was surprised that there was not an angry reaction. Josh was still holding his hands, and when Matt finally decided to speak, he asked, "did not like what you saw?"

Mike jerked up his head to look at Matt, "what?" Matt asked in surprise. 

"Did you like what you saw?" Matt repeated the question with a small smirk.

Mike looked at Matt like he grew a second head. Matt should be mad, Josh too. Why was Josh still holding his hand and not running to Matt to hid again and Matt should be mad and yelling, not asking if he liked what he saw? Who the hell asks that?

"Y-yeah," Mike confessed though the word came out more like a question.

"Do you want to join?" Josh asked, holding onto Mike's hand a little tighter. They both like the feeling of the other in his hand.

Mike nodded, "yeah," Mike licked his lips. He had thought about joining Matt and Josh many times in the three weeks that the man had watched him. Mike loved the idea.

Matt smiled, big and bright happy that they finally got Mike to admit it. Josh smiled too and leaned into Mike's shoulder, still holding onto Mike's hand.

"There are some things that we need to talk about," Matt said. Josh and Matt were not at all vanilla, and there were certain things that Matt would need to know so that everyone was safe.

"Yeah?" Mike asked, looking over at Matt.

"Have you ever been involved in any sort of BDSM relationship?" Matt asked.

Mike blushed, "yeah," Mike said. He had a girlfriend a few years ago who was into that type of thing, and he liked it, more than he thought he should have at the time, but he wanted nothing more than to go back into that again.

Matt was relieved, glad that he did not need to explain the whole thing to Mike.

Mike, Josh, and Matt continued to talk about what was okay and what was not. What Josh's limits (gag) were and what was stuff that Mike would want to do or things that he wanted to do. Mike said that he liked having his hair pulled, but he would never want to be hit. 

"What is your limit for that?" Matt asked, needing to know because Mike said that he was fine with having his hair pulled but a hard no on being slapped. 

"I'm fine with the hair pulling or pinching or bitting and small little pains like that, but I don't want to be hit at all, across the face or on the ass or whatever," Mike shook his head with a cringe.

Josh rubbed Mike's knuckle, noticing his discomfort when talking about it as if saying that Mike did not have to worry, that they would not hit him if he did not want it. Mike was grateful.

They move on from that to punishment. Josh flushed pink, and Mike could not help but smile at the younger man's embarrassment. Apparently, they had strict rules about what to do during a punishment. There were no more than twenty spanks per punishment with an open hand and or hairbrush nothing else. The worse punishment that Josh could earn was twenty spanks with a hairbrush, which had never happened. 

"Why do you guys have such strict rules?" Mike asked, curious because he had never heard of such strict rules when it came to punishment. 

Josh held onto Mike's hand a little harder and squirmed, Matt moved closer to Josh and asked, "do you want to tell him Sweet Boy or do you want me?" while wrapping an arm around the older man's shoulder.

"Uh- I-I had a dom that wasn't good," Josh mumbled, "she would take p-punishments too far, and she would ignore my s-safeword."

Mike felt his heart shatter for the man that was now curled back up in Matt's arms while still holding onto his hand. 

"He doesn't like talking about it," Matt said in a low tone, rubbing up and down Josh's back. Josh sniffled and shook his head, not wanting to talk about it with Mike. He might be able to open up later, but not right now.

"I'm sorry, Sweet Boy," Mike said, loving the sound of the nickname on his lips.

"It's 'k," Josh said with a small cough, "don't wanna talk anymore, please Matty Mikey." 

"You don't have to talk anymore, Sweet Boy," Matt assured. Josh sighed in relief and shifted weight on Matt lap so that he could pull Mike into the cuddle as well.

"C'mere, Mikey," Matt said with a smile, opening his free arm in an invitation. 

Mike hesitated for a second until Josh whined and tugged on Mike's arms, "wanna cuddle, Mikey. Please." 

Mike let out a small chuckle and said, "okay, Sweetie," and moved to lean into Matt as well. Mike had to admit that he liked the feeling of Matt's chest beneath his head and the warmth coming off of both Josh and Matt.

This is the best decision of Mike's life; Mike thought as he closed his eyes and fell into his first restful sleep in weeks. 

...

Mike walked into the house, buzzing with excitement, pants tight. Matt texted him to come home as soon as possible and that he and Josh had a surprise for him.

It had been about four days since Josh had fallen ill and he was much better now and no longer sick, and they had promised that they would do stuff when Josh felt better.

"Matty," Mike heard Josh moan loudly as if he was doing it on purpose. Mike's pant got even tighter.

The man rushed to Matt's room, standing outside of the door that was wide open. The light was bright in the room, unlike how it was normally with just the lamp on. Mike licked his lips when he saw Josh on the bed. Josh was on his back with his legs spread wide and knees bent with his eyes closed. Josh's hand was at the juncture of his legs. Josh's hand was moving up and down his length. Josh went up and squeezed his tip, mixing his precum and whatever lude that made his cock shiny. Josh went down to the base where he had a ring around his base as well and whined and whimpered and moaned.

"Matty, Matty," Josh whimpered and squirmed. Josh lowered his hand that was not around his cock to his balls and tugged them lightly, Josh dug his heels into the bed and sobbed. Josh pumped his dick faster, twisting and his hips stuttered up. Josh moaned, throwing his head back into the pillows.

Mike moaned slightly too and bit his lips out of habit, and he stepped into the room eyes locked on Josh, he wondered momentarily where Matt was because there was no way that Josh would put a cock right on his own cock. But as Mike stepped closer to the younger man, Mike noticed a buzzing noise and looked toward Josh's ass and saw that Josh had a butt plug buried deep into his ass and it was vibrating. Mike gulped, not knowing what he should do, but his hand traveled down to his pants out of habit.

Josh sobbed and gave a sharp yelp, and the vibration got louder as Josh's hips stuttered up again, "Matty," Josh cried. 

Suddenly Mike's world turned black, and he felt someone tie something silky around his eyes. Mike gave a yelp and tensed, but he did not fight back, assuming that it was Matt, but he had to make sure, so he asked in a quiet voice, "Matt?" 

"Yep," Matt said, popping the 'P' and Mike could feel Matt smirk as the younger man leaned into he shoulder. Matt grasped Mike's wrist and pulled it away from his pants. Matt ground his hips into Mike's ass so that Mike could feel Matt's hard cock through their jeans and the younger man started to suck on Mike's neck. Mike moaned, leaning his head back on Matt's shoulder, rolling his hips into Matt's crotch. Mike could feel Matt smirk against his neck.

"Are you okay with this, Mike?" Matt whimpered into his ear.

"Yeah," Mike consented with a nod.

Matt nodded again. Mike could feel Matt step away from him and Mike tried to follow his heat but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, "stay here Mike, and don't you dare remove the tie," Matt ordered, Mike nodded, wondering what Matt would do if Mike did remove the blindfold, but he did not want this to stop. He could still hear Josh moaning and whimpering and the buzzing from the plug. Mike heard Matt move around the room. He heard the scrape of a chair on the hardwood floor, and Mike felt his cock jump in his jeans, wondering what Matt was doing with the chair. 

"You are doing so good Sweet Boy," Mike heard Matt say to Josh in a soft tone, Mike wished that he could see them, especially as he heard Josh whimper.

"Matty," Josh moan, breath coming out in short little pants, "M-Mikey?" Mike's cock jumped once again in his jeans at hearing Josh say his name in his soft, moaning voice. 

"Yeah," Mike said with affection clear in his tone, "we got Mikey," after a few seconds of only Josh's panting and whining until Matt ordered, "now, keep working that pretty cock of ours while I prep Mikey," Mike's eyebrows dropped, wondering what Matt meant by 'prep' him, but at the same time he was very excited to find out. 

Josh moaned, and Mike could imagine Josh pumping himself faster, then Josh said, "yes, Matty," in a breathy tone. 

"Good, Sweet Boy," Matt praised, and Mike pictured Matt running his fingers through Josh's hair. 

After a few seconds, Mike felt Matt's warmth in front of him, and he swayed forward. Matt placed his hand on Mike's chest and felt the older man's fast heartbeat. 

"Matt?" Mike whispered in questioned raising his hand to bump against Matt's wrist, Mike held into his wrist.

"Yes, Mike?" Matt asked.

"What are we doing?" Mike asked gulping was Matt's hand went lower and lower, down his body.

"I was hoping," Matt whispered into Mike's ear as he rubbed his hand against Mike's cock. Mike moaned as Matt continued "that I could sit you down in a chair and have Josh suck you off," here Josh whimpered and moaned out 'please' and Mike could not help but agree. Matt chuckled, "Then you could help me fuck Josh," Josh whimpered while Mike moaned. 

"All with the blindfold?" Mike asked in a breathy tone as Matt rubbed him a little harder, though the older man did not think that he would be completely against that, no matter how much Mike wanted to see everything. 

Matt shrugged and whispered, "we'll see." 

Mike nodded, "okay."

"Follow me," Matt told him and took his hand off of Mike's cock, causing Mike to whimper, and Matt took his hand with a slight smirk. Matt lead Mike to the chair that he sat up in the middle of the room. Matt placed Mike in front of the chair and made sure that he would land in the chair and pushed the older man down. Mike landed with an 'oouff.'

Mike sat up a little straighter and listened when Matt told him to put his arms on the armrests. Mike felt Matt pull cold metal around one of his wrists before doing it to the other. Mike tried to lift his arms but he realized that he was handcuffed to the chair, Mike gulped as he felt a pang of arousal course through him. He was completely defenseless against whatever Matt wanted to do to him.

"Is this okay Mikey?" Matt asked the older man, slowly rubbing up and down his chest and unbuttoning his first few buttons.

"Yes," Mike consented.

"What's the safe word?" Matt asked.

"Trench," Mike answered in a way that he had heard Josh answer many times before. 

Matt nodded in approval even though he knew that Mike could not see him. The younger man looked over at his Sweet Boy to see that Josh was looking over at them with lust filled eyes, but he was not paying attention to Matt; he was paying attention to the hard line of Mike's cock against his pants. Matt smirked at his Sweet Boy and reached into his pocket and pushed the up button three times on the remote to the butt plug in Josh's ass. Josh moaned deep in his throat and whimpered. The older man kicked his head back, and his hand around his cock paused for a second before continuing. 

"C'mere, Sweet Boy. Kneel in front of Mikey," Matt ordered, turning off the plug and pulling a whine from the older man. Matt heard Mike pant quickly in anticipation for what was about to happen.

Josh obeyed and stopped pumping his cock, kneeling on the ground before crawling over to Mike. Josh settled back on his heels, waiting for the next order from Matt or Mike while he moaned as the plug rubbed against his prostate at the movement.

"What do you want Joshy to do, Mike?" Matt asked into Mike's ear. 

"S-suck me off," Mike practically begged, breath picking up. 

Matt chuckled, dipping his hand into Mike's shirt to twist his hard nipple in between his thumb and forefinger Mike moaned head going back onto Matt's shoulder. 

"Pull down his pants, Sweet Boy," Matt ordered Josh, who obeyed the younger man, unbuckling and unzipping Mike's pants and pulled down Mike's pants and underwear to he ankles and pushed the clothes aside. Josh licked his lips, desperately wanting to taste Mike, but he knew that he needed to wait until Mike told him to. 

Mike gulped, "get to work, Joshy," Mike repeated the words that Matt told the man multiple times. 

Mike almost imminently felt the warm mouth of Josh's mouth on the head of Mike's cock, suckling on it. Mike moaned as he felt a pang of pleasure run through him. Mike groaned, his hands clenching the armrest of the chair until his knuckles turned white. Josh then popped off his tip and nudged his legs a little further apart so that he could nuzzle against his inner thigh. Josh blew hot air onto Mike's cock and between that and Matt slowly running his hand up and down his chest and sucking on his neck, Mike thought that he could cum right then and there, but he held himself back, wanting the enjoy this, but that did not stop the man from moaning again with a "you fucking tease."

Josh giggled. Fucking giggled, and there was nothing more than Mike wanted to do at that moment then guide Josh's mouth to his cock so that the younger man had no choice but to shuck his off, but he could not because of the cuffs. Josh then licked Mike's cock to the tip, before he finally opened his mouth and swallowed the older man down to the base in a well-practiced, quick movement. Josh hollowed out his cheeks, pulling a shaky gasp from the man above him, and started to bob his head up and down Mike's shaft. 

From above Mike, Matt smiled thoroughly enjoying the way that Josh red, swollen lips looked around Mike's cock, "you are so fucking pretty, Sweet Boy," Matt complimented the older man. 

Josh's eyes snapped up to look at Matt through his eyelashes. Josh hummed thanks for the compliment, always loving when Matt called him pretty or cute or perfect or whatever complement the younger man decided to pay him. The hum sent vibrations straight up Mike's cock, and he gave a breathy little moan at that. Josh sucked Mike down to his base, hollowing out his checks once again before he started to move up and down again, this time faster.

Mike moaned as Josh licked the underside of his cock, his tongue ring adding a different but amazing sensation. No wonder Matt like to get blow jobs from the older man. Mike felt Matt leave him and he could not help but whimper at the loss of the younger man's heat. Mike attempted to reach back, but the cuff prevented him. All the while, Josh continued to work his cock bring Mike closer and closer to the edge as Josh suckled and bobbed and swirled his tongue around him. Mike lost himself and started to roll his hips slowly into the man's mouth, trying his best not to hurt the younger man, but Josh's hands came to his hips to hold him still. 

Josh felt Matt move behind him but did not let the younger man distract him in his current task. At least not until Matt turned back on the plug that was still in his ass. Josh had forgotten that it was even there, too busy trying to please Mike, but as soon as Matt turned it on, Josh moaned, and his movements on Mike's cock fluttered for a second before he picked up pace. Josh groaned again as Matt turned the vibrations up higher, pulling a whine from Mike, who was lost himself and bucked his hips into Josh's face. Josh rolled his hips, moving the object inside his and causing the toy to rub against his prostate. 

"Like that, Sweet Boy?" Matt asked, reaching down to grab the base of the toy. He slowly moved the plug in and out of Josh, fucking him on the toy. Josh whimpered in agreement as he took Mike all the way down. 

The last bit of vibrations from Josh's throat sent Mike over the edge, and he moaned out, "I'm cumming," as he came down Josh's throat. 

Josh swallowed down every bit of Mike's cum before pulling out and resting his head on the older man's thigh. Matt was still fucking the toy in and out of his ass, but Josh desperately needed more. He wanted Matt.

"More," Josh whimpered, turning his head to look at Matt, "I need more, please."

"You want this to go faster?" Matt played dumb for a second, pulling out the remote and pressing the up button a few times.

"No," Josh whimpered with a sob as the vibration set a wave of pleasure through his body, but it was not what he wanted. Josh buried his face into Mike's hip and lucky the cuffs allowed the older man enough room to run one of his hand through Josh's hair.

"What do you want, Sweet Boy?" Mike asked, looking down though he could not see the younger man and wishing that he could.

"Want Matty," Josh whimpered, "and you."

That kicked Mike still half hard cock into overdrive.

Josh turned his head to look at Matt again, "Matty fuck me, please."

Matt took pity on the older man and said, "okay, Sweet Boy," Matt took the toy completely away and turned it off make Josh whimper at the loss of stimulation, "go lay down on your back on the bed Joshy," Matt order and Josh rushed to listen crawling over to the bed and laying down on it, just how Matt told him to. 

Mike felt Matt undo the cuffs and Mike sighed in relief and rubbed his wrists, "don't take off the blindfold until I say so," Matt ordered, leaving Mike to go over to Josh. There were a few little moans that Mike was able to hear before Matt finally told him to take off the blindfold. Mike listened and tugged the blindfold off of his eyes. 

When he was finally able to see, he was not disappointed by what he saw. Josh was sitting in Matt's lap with Matt's cock already in his ass. Matt's arms were around Josh middle, and he was sucking and nibbling on Josh's neck. Josh was withering above Matt and whimpering every time Matt's cock hit his prostate his cock was flushed red and was swollen against his belly. Straining. Mike licked his lips, wanting to pay Josh back for the fantastic blow job.

"C'mere, Mikey," Matt said, "help me take care of Josh." 

Josh whimpered in agreement and nodded, desperately wanting Mike in the bed and making him feel good just like Matt. Please, Mikey, please.

Mike listened to Matt and climbed onto the bed, Mike gulped, "wh-what do you..." 

"Do whatever you want," Matt said, slowly rolling his hips in and out of Josh, waiting for Mike to start whatever he was going to do with Josh before he fucked into Josh hard like he wanted to.

Mike nodded, "hey, Joshy," Mike said to get the younger man's attention. Josh turned his head to face the older man. 

Mike smiled and kissed the younger man's lips. Josh moaned into the kiss whimpering as Matt's cock brushed against his prostate. Mike drank up all of Josh' little noises before he started kissing down Josh's body, paying proper attention to Josh's clavicle, nipples, and hips. 

Josh whimpered when Mike ghosted his cock with his hand while he sucked on his hips, "please, Mikey, please," Josh begged bucking his hips up to try and meet Mike's hand. 

Mike smiled up at the younger man and dropped his head onto the younger man cock. Mike was not as experienced in giving blow jobs as Josh was, so he could not take Josh all the way down to his base, but he made up for it by taking what Mike could not fit in his mouth in his fist and rubbing it up and down in time with the bobbing of his head.

Matt decided to roll his hips in time with Mike's head and hand only going faster when Mike did, angling his pelvis so that he hit Josh's prostate with every thrust. Within a few minutes, Josh was sobbing between the two men, tears streaming down his face at the overstimulation.

"Please," Josh cried, unable to think straight, bucking his hip back and forth not sure what to do, "please, please Matty Mikey, please."

"Please what, Sweet Boy," Matt asked, sinking his teeth into Josh's neck, thrusting a little bit harder, close to the edge himself.

"Please," Josh cried, "please." 

"I'm gonna cum, Sweet Boy," Matt told him rolling his hip once, twice before finally spilling into Josh's ass.

Josh whimpered bucking his hips into Mike's face as much as he could with Mike's hands on his hip, "Please," Josh sobbed, hitting his head against Matt's shoulder, "please, I need to cum," Josh forced out the words. Mike worked a little faster as Matt reached down to take the cock ring off Josh's cock.

"Please, Matty pl-please," Josh begged.

Matt ran his hand through the older man's hair, "cum, Sweet Boy."

Josh sobbed as he finally came in Mike's mouth and Mike swallowed all of Josh's cum, and Mike came for a second time. 

"Thank you," Josh whimpered, curling up against Matt's chest as Mike let go of his cock, "thank you, Matty Mikey, thank you."

"Your welcome, Sweet Boy," Matt said kissing the older man's hair and wiping the older man's checks from the tears.

"Love, love," Josh muttered into Matt's sink, utterly exhausted.

"Love you too, Sweet Boy," Matt and Mike said at the same time. 

"Do you want anything, Baby Boy?" Matt asked, rubbing up and down the older man's side.

"Jus' Matty and Mikey," Josh said, yawning and rubbing his eyes, "cuddles, please."

"Okay, Baby," Matt said holding onto Josh tighter and running his hands through the older man's hair.

Mike crawled back up the bed and leaned up against Matt's side and threw an arm around Josh. Matt smiled and wrapped his arm around the older man and rubbed his back.

Josh sighed and hid his face into Matt's chest, soaking up all of the warmth and love from the two men cuddling him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Matt becomes a little bit jealous, stay tuned for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys want more of this? I will not be offended if you say no.


End file.
